


Soul Purpose

by 655321



Series: Soul Purpose [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: They both knew exactly how this would look. But they wouldn't get caught. Kenobi always made sure of that. He seemed to like it, in fact.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Soul Purpose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Soul Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> * thanks to "Soul Purpose" by Nightmares on Wax for the title

Some Clones were raised to think that Jedi were above them. Jedi weren't so different from Clones, the way Cody saw things. They were all tools, being used. At least they had purpose, even if it wasn't their own.

"You feel so good, General."

"Commander, please don't stop."

"Stop? Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Obi-wan reflexively needed to generate a retort, but Cody's dick inside him left his mind _blissfully_ blank.

The Jedi took Cody deeply and still demanded more. Kenobi's stamina was endearing, and the _sounds_ he made were _elevating._

The Commander pounded his General casually, enjoying the control that heightened endurance provided while the Jedi strained. 

They both knew exactly how this would look. But they wouldn't get caught. Kenobi always made sure of that. He seemed to like it, in fact.

He appeared to understand exactly the kind of primal reaction a Jedi could cause a _Mando._ Cody rarely thought of himself as such, but something still tickled in his hind brain the first time he saw General Kenobi get on his knees for a Clone.

Cody grunted silently, letting out a breath against Obi-wan's neck. The Jedi shoved back against him. Needy. He just wanted _deeper, deeper._

Cody didn't often consider the Force, but when he did, it was in Kenobi's presence. There was an open vulnerability in their naked moments that was just as impressive as the untouchable figure Kenobi cut on the battlefield. 

Cody groaned at his own thoughts. _Waxer was right, I've got it bad._

Kenobi slipped one leg out of his trousers and anchored the boot-clad foot to the nearest wall at knee-height. Cody's hands supported the awkward limb and he adjusted to fit himself into the open space the General had given him. The new skin contact gathered sweat. Their bodies slapped together more obscenely than their current situation allowed. The task required more concentration now - more precision - and Cody adapted. 

He came faster than he would have liked, but it was the pragmatic solution. Obi-wan didn't mind. Elated and bent over shelving in an empty GAR administrative office, the General _thanked him_ . The Jedi hadn't even come yet. He just _thanked_ Cody for his contribution, as if it were enough for him. Cody remained snug inside him while the Jedi relaxed, and bent to gather his trousers. Cody was still hard, and he wanted to keep going, but it had to be enough for now.

Cody estimated that they had about five minutes, and checked his chrono to confirm. The Clone Commander spun the other man around and dropped to his knees for his General. He didn't even fret over anyone happening upon them now. Five minutes was generous time to get Kenobi off and get him cleaned up. He barely had to swallow the Jedi's glans before he released. Cody liked the taste of him. 

"Good work, Commander," Obi-wan praised. There was a hungry glint in Cody's eyes, and he _loved_ it.

"Thank you, sir."

Obi-wan dropped a longing glance to Cody's rod as he tucked it away. 

The Commander smirked and told him, "no time now, sir. You'll have to owe me one."


End file.
